1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of and an apparatus for fabricating an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic EL display device using an organic EL device has been developed. The organic EL device may include a light emitting layer provided in every pixel. An amount of electric current supplied to the light emitting layer may be selectively controlled to adjust an amount of light emitted therefrom. Accordingly, the organic EL display device may have good energy efficiency.
To display various colors (e.g., red (R), green (G), blue (B)) in a display device including the organic EL device, pixels may be configured to have a difference in structure of the organic EL layer.
The organic EL layer may be formed by, for example, an inkjet process, a nozzle printing, or coating process. The use of such a process may provide for selective formation of an organic material suitable for a desired color and t emission of light with the desired color.
In a comparative nozzle printing process, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, an organic EL layer may be formed by providing an ink-like organic solution 52, which is formed by dissolving an organic EL material with a solvent, to a substrate 50 provided with a partition wall 53. The partition wall 53 may be provided to define positions and arrangement of the organic EL layer and the pixels. Electrodes electrically connected to the organic EL layer may be formed on regions of the substrate 50 sectioned by the partition wall 53.
The organic solution 52 may be continuously ejected from a nozzle 51 moving with a speed of about 1 m/s to about 5 m/s along the direction C1 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B in a dashing-off-with-one-stroke-of-a-brush manner to coat the substrate 50 with the organic solution 52. In the comparative nozzle printing process, the formation of the organic EL layer may be performed using a shutter plate 54, which is disposed between the nozzle 51 and the substrate 50 to have a slit 54′ that is wide to the extent allowing for the ejection of the organic solution 52, as illustrated in FIG. 2A. After the coating process, the solvent in the organic solution 52 may be evaporated to form the organic EL layer on the regions sectioned by the partition wall 53.